


Page turner

by In_memory_of_sheep



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Black Star can’t read, F/M, Library AU, M/M, Masturbation, Smut, oh jesums, this is my first time writing smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-29 13:03:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14473335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_memory_of_sheep/pseuds/In_memory_of_sheep
Summary: Blackstar doesn’t think he needs to read anything. Fast food menus always have pictures, and he’s learned to distinguish his favorite soda labels from others. Kid’s smut journal however, doesn’t have pictures. And Blackstar is more than willing to put in some extra work to decipher that hot mess.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PastelGuts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelGuts/gifts).



They were a tangled, knotted maze. They led him in and out of confusion and frustration, becoming more and more tangled as he tried to decipher their patterns. His eyes were darting everywhere, his lips twitching into a frown, and his brain breaking down inside his empty skull. It was going to explode if he tried to think any harder, so he resorted to surrendering to the twisted lines of ink that entangled the paper.

” Tsubaki, I can’t do this.”

” Oh, come on Blackstar, you’re joking?”

” Tsubaki, this is like next level stuff. I don’t think this is even in English, or even in Earth language.” Tsubaki leaned over to look at Blackstar’s paper.

” The dog ran to the ball.” She looked at Blackstar worriedly, hoping she’d find the goofy grin on his face he always had after he pranked her. Instead, to her dismay, Blackstar sat in utter amazement to her small feat.

” Holy shit! How did you do that? It’s just a bunch of ink that someone slapped on a paper, how were you able to read it?”

”... Blackstar, I think you need major reading help.”

* * *

 

“ Hey, Tsubaki, do you think I can eat five quarter pound cheeseburgers in under thirty minutes?”

” I don’t know Blackstar.”

” Well, we’re gonna find out once we get to McDeath’s.” The duo was walking to the local fast food joint, and much to Blackstar’s appreciation, Tsubaki was paying for it. Blackstar’s stomach grumbled in anticipation. “ Hey Tsu, I think we missed the turn.”

” We’re going to make a quick stop first before we go to get burgers.”

” Well I mean, you are paying for the meal, so it’s the least I could do.” Blackstar was still a tad bit annoyed at the lack of burgers, but he was sure whatever Tsubaki had to do was probably more important. _“ I’m such a merciful god, letting Tsubaki enjoy her leisurely activities instead of forcing her to buy me a big ass burger. Truly only someone as big as me can allow this.”_ Where was Tsubaki enjoying her leisurely activities anyway? They were only about a block away from the McDeath’s, but Blackstar had never seen or been in any of these buildings before. Tsubaki pulled him into a large, modern building. “ Fancy.” He said out loud before looking around. The air was weird, like it was stale, but a newer kind of stale. There was a small cafe in the front of the building, with small sofas and display stands advertising- wait. “ Tsubaki, why are there a bunch of book fair posters? What kind of- oh no.”

“ Blackstar, please don’t be mad at me...” Oh no. Blackstar looked around frantically. There were carts containing books, posters advertising new book arrivals, and... they walked into the main section of the building. Rows upon rows of shelves books glared down at Blackstar, piles of novels surrounded him like a brick wall. That’s what he was smelling, the smell of books, paper, and the horribly revolting stench of knowledge. Blackstar opened his mouth to yell, but Tsubaki slammed her hand over his mouth.

” You can’t yell in here, it’s a library!”

” I can see that. I can also see that it’s not burgers.”

” I know, but I thought that maybe I could help you with reading...”

” I don’t want to read! I never did! I _hate_  it, I hate having to stare at a paper for an hour just to find out it’s about a stupid dog!”

” You just don’t like it because you’re not good at it yet. Once you learn how to read, you might actually find that you like it.”

” How could anybody who is sane like reading? You spend seventeen years of your life reading, and now people want you to do it for the rest of your life? That’s straight up garbage!”

” I know you may not like it now, and maybe you never will. It’s still an extremely important and useful skill to have though, especially for reading the McDeath’s menu.” Tsubaki gave him a knowing look.

” I don’t need to read jackshit, there’s unrealistically appetizing pictures right beside the thing.”

” Look, you’re not going to be able to look at those delicious pictures because we’re not leaving until you read something.” Tsubaki gave Blackstar the look that she had already won before Blackstar bowed his head in defeat.

” Fine. But you’re getting me two milkshakes to wash down those four quarter pounders with.”

” Fair enough, if you read something by the end of this visit, I’ll watch you throw up four burgers at McDeath’s.”

” I’m not gonna throw up, and I’m sure as hell not reading the menu.” Tsubaki nodded at him before pulling him to the nearest table.

” I’m going to get you some books to start with, so just sit tight for a second.”

” Woah woah woah, what do you mean _some_ books. Did you not see me struggle to read one sentence? Were you there for that?”

” Yes Blackstar, I was, but you need as much help as possible. I promise I’ll only start with three.”

” Fine, as long as- hey wait did you say start with _three_?” but Tsubaki had already started to head towards the kid’s section. Blackstar grumbled in frustration. What did he need this skill for anyway? He always had Tsubaki, or even Maka with him to read things for him, why did they have to waste his time teaching him? His mental complaining was interrupted by Tsubaki setting a stack of books down on the table.

” Hey! This is _way_ more than three! I could climb this stack to the heavens!”

” Blackstar it’s five, and like I said, you’re going to need as much help as you can get.”

” I don’t even know how I’m going to be able to survive this, much less get out of here before McDeath’s closes.”

” Blackstar, that place is open twenty-four hours.”

” Yeah, well... we’re going to be here so long, the entire chain itself is going to collapse and close all of its stores.”

” And I’m willing to sit here for however long that takes.” Blackstar grimaced and opened the first book.

” Tsubaki, this is a picture book. I’m not seven.”

” Then why don’t you try reading it to me?” Blackstar looked at the page and concentrated as hard as he could. “ Uh... I... It- no uh... the...?”

” That’s what I thought. Now here, let me help you sound out the vowels.” Tsubaki tried every technique she could think of, using every ounce of willpower and determination to teach Blackstar how to read, but nothing worked. Blackstar didn’t care for reading, and even when he put in minimal effort, he still couldn’t understand well enough. Eventually Tsubaki needed a break from trying to force knowledge on Blackstar.

” Does this mean we’re going to get burgers?!”

” No Blackstar, I’m just going to read a book that I personally enjoy, and please quiet down, it’s a library.” Blackstar huffed as Tsubaki turned to retrieve a novel. “ What kind of break is that anyway, you’re literally just avoiding reading with more reading.”

” Reading can be fun Blackstar, it’s interesting how a few words on a paper can paint miraculous pictures in your mi-“

” Yeah ok, you’re a nerd, go read whatever crap you’re into.” Tsubaki opened her mouth to scold him, but instead just shook her head and walked off. Blackstar looked around, bored with the task in front of him. There were rows and rows of books, towering above him like he was an ant, mocking him and his small brain. He decided to look somewhere else, but there wasn’t anything that was more interesting than the bookshelves. There was a water fountain, an aired out beanbag in the kid’s section, a poster of an enthusiastic bear reading a book, and a help desk with a librarian sitting behind it. _Ooooh_. That was way more interesting than the water fountain. Blackstar got up from his chair and started walking towards the desk, hoping to procrastinate from his lessons by striking up a conversation with the librarian, who appeared to be writing something down. Perfect, if he could get them to rant about their little book, that should give him plenty of time used for not studying.

* * *

 

_Arabella_   _gazed into his eyes, waiting pensively for him to make his_   _move. He was stalling, enjoying the sight of her whimpering and quaking under his gentle touch. She desperately tried to squeeze her thighs together, the heat in her stomach becoming unbearable. She pressed against his member, the pressure at her entrance driving her absolutely insane, she just wanted to-_

“ Whatcha writin there?” Kid let out a tiny squeal before slamming his notebook shut.

” N-Nothing! I-uh.. I was... it’s none of your business.” He didn’t hear the stranger approach, either they walked up quietly or he just wasn’t cautious of his surroundings. He looked up at the man who engaged him.

” Can I help you sir?”

” Mmmm, maybe,” he hummed absentmindedly.

” I could possibly help you find something, or offer you directions or recommendations.”

” Ehhh.. I think I’m good dude,” his gaze moved downwards to settle on Kid’s notebook, “ hey, isn’t that one of those niko- kawiiko thingies?” Kid blushed and pulled the journal under his sweater sleeve.

” It’s neko-kawaikochan...” It was embarrassing, was what it was; And that wasn’t including the contents. The cat cutie journal, or the neko-kawaikochan notebook, had been a gift to him from hisfather. He had told his dad that he wanted a journal to record his thoughts in, and he was perfectly content with anything that had a symmetrical cover, whether it had a design or not. His father definitely delivered, just not to the right age group. The thing that Kid thought was the worst was that the one the stranger was gesturing it wasn’t the first one he’d acquired, whether it be from a gift or purchasing one for himself.

” The cats on that thing are pretty cute, but isn’t that thing for like, seven year old girls who need a place to write down all their crushes’s names?” Kid pulled the kitten notebook to his chest, wrapping the sleeves of his sweater around the binding.

” I like the cats...”

“ That’s ok man, I won’t judge.” Blackstar looked at the man before him. He was small, not in relation to height, but his hunched shoulders and long sweater sleeves wrapping around him like a barrier seemed to shrink him. He seemed soft too, his cashmere sweater and lidded eyes seemed to make his demeanor more inviting and tired. Blackstar thought he was kind of cute, and that his notebook definitely fit the cat lady vibe coming off of him. The cat-like librarian turned to the side as he wrapped his sleeves around the journal like cashmere anacondas.

“ Mm... are you sure you don’t need help finding anything? You look like a senior, are you perhaps looking for study material? I heard that mid-terms are approaching.” Blackstar froze in front of the kitten. He didn’t know about the mid-terms. He didn’t know about anything school related, and he hadn’t for years. He dropped out in the middle of seventh grade because he couldn’t pass any of his classes, and he didn’t even get to go out like a big star. His teacher just handed him another failing report card, yelling at him to get his life straight, and he just walked out and never came back. All he was doing now was training to be a body guard (which was just babysitting Angela while Mifune was grocery shopping) and beating the shit out of abandoned cars with Soul. The library kitten gave him a worried look.

“ Am I wrong? I just assumed, since all of the high school students have been stopping by more recently to check out material. I don’t really know the schedule for tests, since I’m not in school anyway.” Blackstar snapped his neck up to stare at the kitten.

“ Really?” The kitten nodded, looking shy and embarrassed.

“ Yes, my father used to homeschool me, but he’s not around as often since he has such a demanding job, so that’s why I started working here. There’s nobody else at home to assist me in my education, since both of my sisters are at work. I’m normally alone in the house a lot of the time.” Which was normally the time he was writing particularly juicy scenarios for Arabella. The thought immediately reminded him of his untouched journal being clutched to his chest. If the stranger in front of him didn’t want anything, Kid was about to end the conversation so he could write Arabella out of her current predicament.

“ Well, enough about me, did you want me to find a book for you hun?” Blackstar blinked in bewilderment. Not only was he not in school, he called him hun like he was the sweet mother he never had. He was the most perfect kitten he’d ever met, and he worked in a library of all places. Well, Blackstar was willing to come back to this cursed building if it meant finding out more about this kitten.

“ I was actually wondering if there was a way to uh,” Blackstar thought over this carefully. He was about to sell his soul to a library kitten he didn’t even know the name of, and he couldn’t read the fine print, much less he entire goddamn contract itself. “ I’d like to get a library soul-contract thingie.”

“ ... You mean a library card?” Blackstar blinked at him.

“... Yes. I’d like that.” Kid stared at him for a second before bursting into a fit of giggles, which sounded like soft purring when it was muffled by his sleeve covering his mouth. He really was the most perfect kitten Blackstar had ever met. Kid stopped giggling long enough to slide a paper over to Blackstar.

“ Here you go sweetie, just fill out all the information there, and we’ll have your soul contract all printed out for you.” He giggled as Blackstar smiled at him. Kid had no idea what this stranger’s game was, but he seemed very... eccentric. Kid looked over at the stranger, observing his features. He resembled a lion, with spiky blue hair sand a hungry, determined look swimming in his eyes. He had an extremely large muscle build, which was unusual for a boy his age, much less a boy who was signing up for a library card. Kid liked it, and then a thought hit him. Arabella would definitely like somebody that interesting in her life, in her bed, holding her in their built arms like she was a fragile piece of glass, yet being so rough when-

“ Here ya go! All filled out!” Kid snapped back to reality as he grabbed the paper from the stranger. His character development would have to wait until he was alone long enough. He looked at the paper while the card’s information processed. The line for the recipient’s name had “ Blackstar” scrawled across it, with a hastily drawn star in between the two words. That was definitely interesting. He turned to Blackstar, giving him a confused look.

“ Is your name really Blackstar?” Blackstar beamed at him before answering.

“ Yup! I’m the biggest star to ever live!” Kid giggled before grabbing the card and a marker.

“ That’s nice sweetheart.” He wrote Blackstar’s name on the card, pausing before adding the little star between the two words and capping the marker.

“ Here you go hun, now you can check out whatever book you’d like.” Blackstar stared at the card, surprise spreading across his face. He had traded his soul for the power to obtain any book, to strip the shelves of their menacing bindings with the help of a small library kitten. Sure, he couldn’t read them, and he’d probably have to bring them back at some point, but he still possessed the power. He took the card from the kitten, noting how only the tips of his slender fingers poked out, revealing his perfectly manicured nails and-

“ Do your nails have... cat stickers on them?” Kid blinked and looked at his hands. Sure enough, each of his nails adorned a small feline design. He had watched his sister apply fake nails, and was more than pleased when he found out she had purchased a set of cat themed claws. He slipped his hand back into the depths of his sleeve.

“ I like cats..” Blackstar smiled at him as he slid his library card into his back pocket.

“ You really are the cutest, you know that?” Kid’s eyes widened as blush spread across his face like a wildfire. That was the sweetest thing anyone’s said to him in a while, it made his heart skip a beat, he couldn’t even describe how he felt, how would Arabella feel? Oh no, he had too many ideas going through his head, he just needed to sit down with his journal and transform the heat in his cheeks into heat between Arabella’a thighs.

“ Th-Thank you hun, you’re very charming. I hope you come back soon!” He said the last sentence with emphasis, hoping Blackstar would leave him to conjure up the climax of his story (and Arabella’s climax for that matter) in peace. Luckily, Blackstar took the hint, or was already on his way out. He turned to wave at Kid as he headed through the doorway.

“ Bye library kitten!”

“ It’s Kid, actually,” but Blackstar had already exited through the door. “Kitten,”Kid thought, hearing the name repeat in his head. That was a perfect pet name for Arabella. He opened up his neko-kawaikochan notebook and started writing. In the middle of a sentence he looked up to see somebody approaching the desk. He quickly shut the notebook and slid it to the side. “ Hello miss, how can I help you?” A young woman stood in front of him, shifting side to side with an extremely nervous look displayed on her features.

“ Yes, I was actually looking for a man that was sitting at one of the tables.”

“ Oh, ok sweetheart. Where was the last place you saw him?”

“ He was reading those books over there.”

“ The…children’s books?” Kid looked over her shoulder at a stack of picture books the young lady was gesturing to. Most of them were for toddlers who were just learning to read.

“ Yes, he has… trouble reading books, and I took him here to help him, but now I can’t find him.”

“ Ok hun, why don’t you tell me what he looks like and I’ll try to recall if I saw them walk out of here.” He highly doubted it, he was too enraptured in his sexual literature to even notice anything in his peripheral vision.

“ He’sabout this tall, and he has blue spiky hair and a star tattoo on his shoulder.” Oh. He did see him. Blackstar apparently couldn’t read even the simplest of toddler’s books, and he somehow filled out a library card. Kid looked at the paper sitting by his computer. His handwriting was messy, but somehow Blackstar managed to fill out every single required space. He looked back at the young woman.

“ He walked out not too long ago hun, right after received a new library card.”

“ Ok tha- wait, he did what?”

“ He filled the information and received a library card. He clearly has some reading skill, and possibly wants to come back. When you find him, tell him that the library kitten is willing to help him.”

“ Ok… thank you sir.”

“ No problem sugar.” He winked at the young lady who smiled back as she ran out the door. He walked over to the table and picked up the stack of books, reading the titles. _The big dog. Bird’s big day. Counting for little ones._  These were all for babies, and somehow Blackstar could read a registration paper better than he could these. Kid reorganized them back on the shelves, thinking about the message he asked the young lady to deliver. He normally didn’t want to associate himself with anybody, they’d get too nosy and poke through his life, his possessions, his secrets, and worst of all, his journal. He couldn’t let anybody see the horrible sins embedded within the pages. However, he was willing to give up quality Arabella time to help Blackstar, especially if it meant being dubbed the cute library kitten. He blushed to himself as he slid the last book on the shelf. He was definitely going to lose a lot of Arabella time.


	2. Exposition to plot holes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kid realizes how disgusting he really is, and Blackstar obtains the source of the horridness, much to Kid’s dismay.

It tore him apart when he thought about it. It ripped at him when he felt it make the slightest contact with his body. He reached for his credit card, then panicked  when he removed the forsaken object from the dark depths in which he had hidden it. It was a curse, a burden that entangled his life and pulled him back through the seven circles of hell, so that he could see  _him_. The kitten.

” Blackstar, why are you looking at your library card like it deeply insulted you?”

” Because it did Tsubaki, it looked at me and said ‘ fuck you, you’re gonna  _read_ ya little bitch.’ and now I gotta go back there.”

” You don’t necessarily have t-“

” Yes. Yes I do. I sold my soul to the library kitten, and now I have to do his bidding and listen to the cute purring sound he makes when he giggles.”

” That… surprisingly isn’t the weirdest sentence I’ve heard from you,” Tsubaki straightened up as she remembered something, “ oh yes! The library kitten apparently wants to see you tomorrow!” Blackstar slid across the table they were sitting at, pushing the McDeath’s to the side. Tsubaki was supposed to take him here as well as pay for the meal, but after Blackstar had received his library card he left without her, feeling like he did enough work for the day. He sighed as he layed himself across the discarded burger wrappers.

” The toll of my agreement is already taking effect.”

” Blackstar, it’s not that bad. The kitten just wants to help you with your reading,” she leaned forward with a proud look on her face, “ apparently you’re already extremely good at it.” Blackstar looked at her with utter confusion on his face.

” I am? Wait no, I’m not, I can’t even read books for babies,” he lowered his head, remembering how he couldn’t get past the first word of a book titled fucking  _”easy words for infants.”_

” Well, you filled out that library card information, and you had to read that.” Blackstar threw his head up, a look of extreme shock lighting up his face.

” Yeah, I did, and the kitten didn’t even have to help me!”

” Yes, see? It won’t be that bad, they’ll just help you polish your skills and help you read actual books,” Tsubaki smiled at him before her smile turned into a confused smirk,” who is the kitten anyway? Is that like the library’s mascot, or a reading program?” Blackstar laughed before smiling at her.

” No Tsu, that’s what I call the librarian.”

” Oooh.” That made sense. “ He seemed nice, he was very sweet.”

” He’s cute, right?”

” Yeah I gu- wait, what?” Before she could question Blackstar, he threw the chair he was sitting in behind him and pointed to the ceiling.

” I’m gonna be the most smartest god to ever live!” He ran out of the store, leaving Tsubaki calling out for him.

” Blackstar! It’s… the smartest, not the most smartest…”

* * *

 

Kid nudged open his front door with his foot, letting his cats rub against his ankles as he walked in. “ Hello sweet peas!” He walked into the kitchen, setting an armful of groceries down. He turned around and picked up one of his cats, kissing its whiskers on either side of its face. “ Hello, Incubus.” He had named all of his cats after various demons; He hadn’t done it for any particular reason, he had just started with Beezlebub and decided to keep a theme going. He walked over to the dining room to see a black plastic bag with a note on the side. He picked up the note and read it while opening the bag. It was a note from one of his sisters, stating that they wouldn’t be home because of overtime, but there was food in the fridge and something to entertain him inside the bag. He emptied the contents onto the table, revealing two elbow length fishnet gloves without the fingers. He appreciated the gift, but how did they think this was going to entertain him? It didn’t matter anyway, he had his own matters that needed tending to. He set Incubus down and picked up Belial instead, taking her up the stairs with him. “ We’re gonna go and check on Arabella, how does that sound?” Belial yawned and licked her paws, clearly uninterested in whatever Kid was doing. He placed her on the ground, opening his bedroom door and slipping inside. Kid walked over to his window and closed the blinds before going to his desk and opening one of the drawers. He selected one of his neko-kawaikochan journals, and padded over to his bed, snuggling beneath the covers and opening up the book. He looked at the pages, wondering where to begin. He could always finish a story that was never completed, or start a new story entirely, or just reread one of his finished ones. Reading... oh yes, he had to help Blackstar with reading tomorrow. Blackstar… that’s when it happened. He didn’t know why it happened, the only interaction they’d had was the one little flirt Blackstar threw at him, but it still popped into his mind. He wasn’t entirely sure what the thought of his was telling him, but his mind projected images of Blackstar’s smile, his eyes, his incredibly large build for a senior and- ooh. He had to write this down. He reached over and grabbed a pencil, no wait, these ideas were too juicy, too important. They needed to be embedded within the paper, encased permanently. He reached for his special pen, a pink ballpoint with a tiny cat on the end. Perfect. He placed the pen on the paper, wondering what to write. Smut? Of course, that was what the neko journal was intended for. Well, technically it was intended for the names of small girl’s crushes, but Kid was more than willing to write Blackstar’s name more than once. _Did_ he have a crush on Blackstar? He thought over the events of their meeting, with Blackstar smiling at him, calling him kitten, and calling him cute, for that matter. Yes, he thought, he did have a crush. He started writing, his pen moving furiously against the paper, capturing every one of Blackstar’s muscles and the tattoo he had yet to see. Suddenly, he stopped, letting the ink from the pen pool onto the paper. He was going to write Arabella’s name, but something stopped him. He let out a frustrated huff, blush flowing onto his cheeks. He had only met Blackstar today, but he was already writing smut about him. He couldn’t do this, it would only make the whole matter worse. He grabbed a pillow, shoving it between his legs and slowly rubbing it against him. Well, he wasn’t going to show this to anybody, and he could always just destroy the evidence in one of the many fireplaces of Gallows Manor. He slowly started to write on the paper, listening to the sound the pen nib made when it scratched against the paper. He lifted up the pen and looked at the word he scrawled on the paper. Kid. He let out a small breath, looking at his name. He couldn’t believe he was doing this, writing self insert with a guy he just met that day. Well, it wasn’t like he could erase it, and he might as well finish it before he decided if he wanted to get rid of it or not. Besides, it was just writing; Writing about every single one of Blackstar’s muscles, writing about how Kid wanted to taste his skin, and how he hoped Blackstar would become accustomed to the taste of his. Kid ground against the pillow harder. He wrote about so much heat, the heat in his cheeks, the heat in his stomach, the heat that he wanted Blackstar to but inside him. Kid slipped his hand under the waistband of his pants. He reached the story’s climax, where Blackstar leaned down to whisper in Kid’s ear, relishing how his spent body shook as he pressed his lips against Kid’s earlobe and called him his kitt- “ Oh, fuck!” Kid couldn’t take it anymore, he slipped his pants off as he shoved his fingers in his mouth. He discarded his pants on the floor and kicked his journal closed and laying back, taking the fingers out of his mouth. He closed his eyes as he moved his arm down and inserted a finger inside his entrance, letting out a soft mewl as he plunged his finger deeper.  _”Wow, I really am like a kitten,”_ he thought as he slipped another finger in, causing him to erupt in more squeaks and whines. He couldn’t believe he was doing this, just two seconds ago he had been having second thoughts about writing sex with Blackstar, and now he was whining his name as he slipped a third finger hesitantly inside of him.He pressed against his fingers, feeling them hit his prostate. He let out another loud mewl before making a mess in between his thighs and on his stomach. He panted heavily, covering his mouth with his sweater sleeve. After he caught his breath he laid back and looked at his ceiling, regaining his ability to think. He reached over to his nightstand and grabbed a handful of tissues, letting his eyes move down to the neko-kawaikochan notebook. His vision soon becoming blurred with tears in his eyes. “ I’m fucking disgusting…” he started sobbing, curling up under the covers and burying his face in his sheets. He paused his sniffling when he heard the front door open.

” Kid, are you home squirt?” Kid frantically threw his covers off of him, quickly trying to put on some pajama pants.

” Yes! Hold on I-“ he stepped on something furry that made both him and the unknown creature screech. “ Wha- Blaire?! How long were you in here?!” The cat gave him a smug look, as if to let him know she witnessed his little show. He ran past her, opening his drawer and finding a pair of pajamas. He threw them on at the exact moment his sister exploded through the door.

” HEY KID, HOWS IT GOING?!”

” Patty! Don’t you know what knocking is?!” Kid quickly finished pulling up his pants before bending over to pick up Blaire.

” Hehehe.”

” What’s so funny?” Patty gave him a smug, accusing look.

” You were fappin it up in here, weren’t you?”

” PATRICIA!!!” Patty jumped on his bed, laughing maniacally, before jumping down onto the floor again.

” Eww wait! There’s probably like, fap stuff all over your bed. I’m not gonna touch your gross mess.”

” PAATTRRIICIIIA LEEAAVVEE!!” Patty laughed and sprinted out of the bedroom past Liz, who was leaning against Kid’s doorway.

” You know we don’t care, right?”

” I. Wasn’t. Masturbating.”

” Then why were you panicking when we came home, and why are you wearing your pants on backwards?” Kid looked down, and sure enough his pajama bottoms were facing the wrong way. “ Don’t worry about it Kid,” Liz said as she walked over to him, “ we all do it. It ain’t nasty or anything.”  _You don’t know how disgusting I actually am._ Liz hugged him as Blaire rubbed against his legs, and he wished they wouldn’t touch him. He didn’t want anybody to touch him, nobody would want to when they found out about his problem. Not even Blackstar.

* * *

The doors to the library flew open, Blackstar emerging from the outside world. The safe haven. He walked over to the help desk, avoiding looking at any of the intimidating shelves. He was going to do this, no matter how long it took, and no matter how many souls he had to sacrifice to the kitten. Speaking of which, the sweet library kitten resembled a wilting flower, curled up with a heartbreaking look behind the help desk.

” Hey kitten, you okay?” Kid looked up, and Blackstar could tell he hadn’t slept well the night before. “ Woah, hey. You look like garbage.”

” That… that’s not…nice…” Kid could barely finish his sentence without yawning.

” We can do this tomorrow. You look like you need to take a break man.”

” That’s.. why I’m helping you. That’s my break.” Blackstar gave him a worried look before shrugging and leaning on the counter.

” So, what’re we readin kitt?” Kid took a second to process the question before reaching over to grab a paper.

” Here, let me get the reading materials really quick, can you look over this for me? I meant to do it earlier but…”

” Buuut you’re a train wreck?”

” … Yes hun, I’m a mess. Go ahead and start looking over that.” He walked off to a shelf while Blackstar scanned the paper. Kid came back holding a stack of books, struggling to keep them from slipping. Blackstar walked over to him and took the books from Kid’s hands before looking at him. Kid stared down at his empty hands before looking at Blackstar with a sad, suprised expression.

” You’re real tired.”

” … I know honey.” Blackstar turned and set the books down on the counter before grabbing he paper and handing it to Kid.

” All this says is ‘you’re very..’ uh..” Kid stepped forward and grabbed onto the tips of Blackstar’s fingers.

” Oblivious.”

” Yeah uh ‘ you’re very oblivious to how good you actually are at this.’ is this what you wanted me to look over?” Kid smiled at him.

” Yes, that is what I wanted you to read. You’re already very good at reading, I just think that starting you off with baby’s books is giving you a negative mindset, that you can’t read anything. I think giving you something more advanced will improve your reading skills because it challenges your brain and gives you the mindset of somebody who can read advanced books. Does that make sense?” Blackstar blinked in bewilderment.

” Nah, but it’s really cute whenever you talk about something negative because your nose wrinkles.”

” No it doesn’t!” Kid looked down to see he was wrong. He quickly covered up his nose with his sleeve and turned away. “ Anyway, since I’m so tired, I got you a selection of books for you to read. Hopefully these suit you.” Blackstar grabbed the stack of books before smiling at Kid.

” Thanks kitten.” Kid smiled back before getting a sad look in his eyes again. Blackstar stepped forward and wrapped his arm around Kid, who barely tensed at the embrace. “ Get some sleep, okay?” Kid nodded, blushing at the way his forehead pressed against Blackstar’s chest, but hating himself for wanting to stay like that. Blackstar pulled away and started to walk towards the door. “ I’ll be back tomorrow, and I expect to see you up and running!” Kid waved at him as he walked through the double doors. 

“Come back soon honey.” Kid slowly turned and padded back to his chair, using every ounce of energy to remember how his legs functioned. He threw himself back before curling up into a ball again. He was so mad at himself, he was so gross. He didn’t even know why he started writing smut in the first place, was it an outlet for his horniness, or was he just feeling lonely? He laid his head on the counter, wanting to go to sleep. He looked up, not being able to see anything through his blurred vision. He reached over and grabbed his neko-kawaikochan notebook, placing it underneath his head as a pillow. He let his heavy eyelids crash down, and hopes he would dream about somebody, something other than Arabella and his problems.

* * *

 

Blackstar walked along the sidewalk with the books in his arms and a smile plastering his face. He felt so responsible, carrying things he was actually going to look at and care about, and hopefully use the skills he’d get from them later in life. He jumped over the fire hydrant in front of his apartment, just so he could prove to himself that he still had it, when he heard a clap against the sidewalk. Blackstar turned around to see what had made the noise when his eyes locked on a small book lying on the pavement. “ Ah man, I should probably be more careful with these.” He picked up the book and turned it over to reveal a cartoon cat with a small rainbow under it. The neko-kawaikochan notebook. Now, Blackstar had two options. He could go back to the library and return the book to the kitten, or… Blackstar slipped the notebook back into the stack of other books and proceeded into the apartment, leaving the safe haven of outside, and leaving the kitten who fell asleep on one of the library’s composition notebooks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah there bud, are ya sure you wanna take that there smut?

**Author's Note:**

> Guys I. I don’t know. This originated from a small tumblr chat at 11pm, and I am writing this at 11pm. 11pm is the new cursed 3am kids.


End file.
